


死亡“神”器

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, POI x HP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 机器宝宝有两个很棘手的号码，她只能让肖根来完成。她不得不贿赂首要执行人来确保她会参加。





	死亡“神”器

**Author's Note:**

> 肖根随时随地开车真不是我能控制的orz......

Shaw一如往常的在Root起床之前早早的醒了。她瞥了一眼像菟丝草一样紧紧缠绕在自己身上的Root，翻了个白眼。心里默默吐槽着Root凶残的睡姿，Shaw开始全力脱出Root的怀抱，准备去洗漱一番。

Shaw推开卫生间的门，柔和的灯光自动亮了起来，同时门也轻轻地关上，水龙头里流出了温度适中的清水。Shaw对着镜子翻了个白眼，把温度调回了室温。

Shaw简单洗了个澡，轻手轻脚地走进厨房，准备烹饪早餐。

但是今天咖啡机和面包机已经在工作了，鸡蛋和培根也已经从食物储藏室里送了出来。

Shaw见状端起一杯咖啡，走到电视机面前，狠狠地瞪着空白的屏幕:“你又在耍什么花招？有事找你其他的执行人去。顺便，用热水洗澡真是逊爆了。”说着草草地抿了一口咖啡。

“别这样嘛，Shaw，这样我可是会很受伤的，”自从AI大战Shaw找到处于假死状态的Root并一起搬进这间位于纽约最好的顶层大公寓后，机器就改回用了电子合成音。但是Shaw怀疑机器每天都在尽量地模仿Root的语气和她讲话，因为现在机器的声音竟然带上了Root说话时一样的颤动，“我有两个非常特殊的相关号码，而我不能冒险让其他任何执行人参与进来。”

“哦，所以我们就要冒这个险？你知道你让Root冒了多大的险救下你无所不知骄傲自大的可怜屁股么？”Shaw看都不看屏幕一眼，端起咖啡径直走向了灶台。

叮地一声，抽油烟机也开始工作了。只不过扇叶在工作的同时，控制面板上还滚动着两个号码的资料:

Harry Potter，39岁，英国人，是一家公司的安全助理；Hermione Granger，39岁，英国人，是一名律师，两人为夫妻关系……

Shaw一边煎蛋，一边漫不经心地浏览了一遍两个人的资料:非常干净，干净到无趣。资料本身也短小得可怜，连照片看上去都很久没有更新了，因为他们看起来完全不像是年近40的人。

“所以这两个是两个倒霉的受害者，要我们飞跃大西洋去拯救他们可怜的生活？”Shaw嘲讽道。

“——或者说是阻止一次两个世界之间的战争，sweetie。”Root凭空出现在Shaw的身后，深情款款地亲吻着Shaw裸露的后颈。

“你什么时候起来的？什么战争？”Shaw烹饪的动作并没有停止，但是她敏锐地感受到Root只穿了件薄薄的睡袍。

“回答你的第一个问题，当你对着电视生气的时候，我就起来了。”Root慵懒地说着，趁Shaw不注意，吻了吻她的嘴唇。

“我没有生气。“Shaw撇了撇嘴，”只是觉得英国菜太难吃了而已。还有，什么战争？”

“非魔法世界和魔法世界之间的战争，sweetie。这两个号码都是巫师里的精英，他们可能掌握有非常强大的武器的使用权限。”Root歪歪头轻松地说道，好像只是在解释万有引力是什么一样。

Shaw的动作顿了顿，“再说一遍？”

“巫师，Sameen，魔法世界！有没有觉得很有趣？”Root过分夸张的语气让Shaw翻了个白眼。

“哦看在上帝的份上，撒玛利亚人弄伤的是你的身体还是脑子？还是你又想去玩一把飞跃疯人院了么？”

“这是真的，Sameen，”机器这时插进来语带抱歉地说道，“魔法和巫师真的都存在。在17世纪末，巫师们达成协议隐藏起来，没有魔法的人所有有关魔法的记忆和资料全部被抹去，我没法找到魔法世界有关的事情。不过，世界上主要的现任领导人都会被告知魔法世界的存在，但是仅限于口头通知。而且巫师界非常的传统，我也无法获取任何有关的数字资料。”

“这两个号码非常重要，而你们是我唯一可以信任的执行人。”

“而且，Shaw，你可以顺便去享受一下英国街头的飙车。这个月晚些时候有个超棒的车展。哦对，还有国际刑警他们准备搞的一个大型武器展。”

Shaw关上火，听天由命地翻了个白眼:“行吧，但我们能偷架飞机开过去么？”她早该知道有Root在，她其实什么任务都会接。

“有一架运输机将在三小时后出发，你们需要的武器和设备我已经送上去了。”

“就不能至少让我吃完我的早餐么？”Shaw半真半假地抱怨道，直到她转身看到Root正在偷喝她的咖啡。

“有人动了我的早餐……”Shaw眯起眼睛，一步步朝罪魁祸首走去。

Root总算及时在Shaw把她推上餐桌前把咖啡放到了安全的地方，但她刚刚摆好的餐具可就没那么幸运了，稀里哗啦地摔在了地上。

“你的机器人上帝毁了一个没有号码的早上，而你毁了我的早餐。你们都应该被惩罚。”Shaw假模假样地威胁道。

“随你怎么惩罚我，亲爱的。”Root贴在Shaw的耳边甜甜地笑着，轻薄的睡袍滑下一角，露出了一片白皙的皮肤。

不等话音落地，Shaw把所有餐桌上剩下的东西都被扫下了地。赶不上飞机就让机器拖着吧。或者她们直接截架私人飞机开过去，Shaw心想。

***

“Root，号码一定有问题。没有格里莫广场12号这个地方。”

“而我放在他们身上的追踪器全都失去了信号。”Root的嘴角勾起一抹笑容，“事情开始变得有趣起来了呢。”

鉴于之前在纽约公寓里的对话，以及至今为止没有调查到什么线索，Shaw坚持两人一块出外勤，以及强硬地要求Root穿上防弹衣和装备足够多的弹药武器。对此Root只能耸耸肩，谁让她对Shaw隐瞒了假死的计划呢？

将近晚上7点，Harry Potter和Hermione Granger才从一个破旧的地铁站口出现。他们肩并肩地朝格里莫广场走去，丝毫没有注意到街头上和往常有什么不同。

几个身影从黑暗里浮现，迅速朝那对夫妻走去。不等Harry和Hermione看清来人的面容，武器开火的声音就经消音器传了出来。其中一人就哀嚎着倒在地上——

“Shaw，我的枪不好使了。”一个女声伴随着踢中脑袋的声音响起。

“嗯哼，我跟你说什么来着，他们这儿有魔法，还住在我们找不到的房子里，绝对要做好准备啊。”

Shaw勒住一个人的脖子，顺手飞出一把匕首，准确地扎进了另一个袭击者的胸口。

“昏昏倒地！”

“统统石化！”

随着两句断喝，缓过神的Harry和Hermione掏出魔杖，结束了混斗。

Harry和Hermione目瞪口呆地看着站在一群七倒八歪袭击者中央手持武器一脸无所谓的Shaw和Root。

“你们是什么人？！”两根刚刚指向倒下的人还发着微光的魔杖现在分别指向了一个瘦高的和另一个没那么高的女人。

Shaw翻完袭击者的口袋，直起身说道:“相关第三方。”

“你们看起来不像是巫师，但你们知道魔法世界。你们到底是什么人？”手持魔杖的女子说道。

“好了，各位。我们可以晚点再讨论这个问题。现在，特别是有人对你们动手的情况下，大晚上的站在空旷的广场上实在不是什么明智的选择。有什么安全的地方可以去吗？”

手持魔杖的男女对视了一眼，然后男子开口道:“格里莫广场12号足够安全。”

“好吧，但是这之后我们得重设赤胆忠心咒了，Harry。这些人怎么办？”棕发女子扬扬下巴示意道。

“不用管他们。”

“那可不行，”棕发的女人表示反对，“我们对他们施了咒语。虽然是出于自卫，但是他们清醒后如果说了这件事，会违反《国际保密条例》的。”

“那你想怎么做？”Shaw有点不耐烦了。

或许是看出了矮个女人的烦躁，Hermione让Harry带两人先进屋，她留下来修改袭击者的记忆。

“注意安全。”Harry说道。

***

作为一个半辈子天南地北解决孔布份子被撒马利亚人抓着做了上千次模拟经历过AI大战看过无数大场面的第二轴人格障碍患者，Shaw在亲眼看见一栋不存在的房子凭空在两栋房子间挤出来的时候，心里也是很震惊的，同时对这两个号码的警惕程度更是提高了一大截。

“想必两位还没有吃晚餐吧，不如我们边吃边聊聊，这到底是怎么一回事？”Harry挥挥魔杖，炉灶上的锅碗瓢盆就自动地工作起来，“顺便一提，我是Harry，Harry Potter。Hermione Granger在清除袭击者的记忆，她在法律部门工作。Hermione是我的妻子。而你们是？”

“国际刑警？还是CIA？你们不像是英国的特工。”棕色头发的女子走进厨房，她已经脱下了外套，露出了里面的巫师袍。

“我们不属于任何组织。”Shaw打定主意要让这两个巫师对她们知道的越少越好。“那么这位波特先生，你知道为什么这些人要对你们动手吗？”

“Shaw，这里有信号干扰，我甚至没法和她联系。”

Shaw闻言瞬间抽出了自己枪和Root的枪，黑洞洞的枪口分别指向各在房里一头的巫师。

“你们要么告诉我这是怎么一回事，要么我就替那些家伙帮他们完成任务。”

“Sameen！”

“这是魔法对现代科技产品的干扰，”Hermione Granger温和地说，“不仅仅是对电子产品，还包括枪械。没有经过特殊处理的麻瓜产品——不好意思，我们称呼不会魔法的人叫麻瓜，但个人来说，我觉得这种叫法是十分不妥的——都会被魔法干扰，变得难以使用。”

“魔力会让这些东西做出疯狂的事情来，所以我们能在走火之前先收起枪来吗？”黑发男子举着双手，稳稳地说道。

“庆幸的是，Hermione发明了一个咒语，可以有效屏蔽这些魔法干扰。你们看，我们家的冰箱工作得好好的，完全不受这一整屋子魔法的干扰。”

Root上前细细检查了一遍冰箱，不见任何问题，Shaw这才收起了枪。

“那么你能对我的人工耳蜗施用这个咒语吗？”Root好奇地问Hermione。

“Root，没。门。”Shaw咬着牙说道，“我绝不允许让两个拿着小木棍就能杀人的搞巫术的人拿他们的木棍对你做任何事情。”

“是魔杖……”Hermione在旁边小声说道，Shaw没有理她。

“那你总得让我和机器联系上呀，亲爱的。”

Shaw固执地摇摇头。“你可以用手机让他们试一试。我们不能冒险。”

Root耸耸肩，转头不怎么抱歉地对Harry和Hermione说道:“抱歉，某人有很强的保护欲。你们能先帮我们的手机屏蔽魔法的干扰吗？”

Hermione笑笑，“没关系，可以理解。换做是我，我也会这么要求Harry。”

随着一道白光闪过，Shaw和Root的手机震动了一下，而Root露出了难以理解的迷人微笑。

“Hey,there.真高兴再次听见你的声音。”Shaw照例翻了个白眼。

Harry和Hermione:“？？？”

***

与其说吃完饭后，不如说漫长的相互试探之后，四人总算能心平气和地谈一谈首要问题了。毕竟，有信任问题的一对儿和半辈子都在和黑暗势力作斗争的一对儿在这方面问题上需要花费很多时间和精力，而四个人在各自领域的擅长更是让这一过程变得十分有趣。

而Shaw在这一过程里几乎都要改变对英国菜的看法了，因为那道羊倌肉饼实在美味。好吧，是几乎。Shaw后来发现英国有一种叫做蛤蟆在洞里的菜之后，就放弃了改变看法的打算。

“......一周前打击手部门—也就是我们世界里的警察部门—逮捕了一个偷窃了魔法部档案室里的一份绝密档案的女巫，名叫Joanna Nolan。她偷了一份前几年新修的族谱，而这份家族的末裔就是Harry。她也是傲罗部门—Harry所在的部门，专门负责追捕像她这样的巫师—一直在追捕的一个黑巫师，根据傲罗们掌握的情报，这个女人是个危险的死亡圣器的狂热信徒，她曾经为了获取有关的信息杀了数十名无辜的巫师和麻瓜，甚至包括一只猫头鹰和一名家养小精灵，手段还不带重样的。”

Hermione顿了顿，平复了下心情之后继续说道，“她还尤其擅长利用夺魂咒，利用魔法操纵人们违背自己的意愿为她达到自己的目的。目前这个女巫被羁押在魔法部等待审判而她拒不开口，所以我们尚不知道她给什么人看过这份族谱，还有哪些人知道这件事情。”Hermione挥挥魔杖召来了一份文件，递给了对面的两个女人。

“有谁能告诉我这个死亡'神器'是什么鬼东西吗？因为在我听起来这像一个蠢毙了的游戏。”Shaw翻了个白眼，随手翻着资料说道。

活动的嫌疑人照片上，金发的女人脖颈上纹着一个亮闪闪的三角形标志，三角形里面有一个内切圆，被三角形的高线一分为二。接下来是厚厚一沓犯罪记录，全都打着“高危”的红戳。

“是死亡圣器......”Hermione小声纠正。

Shaw又翻了个白眼，“随便吧。”

Harry叹了口气，“说来话长。”

“那就简要地说吧，Mr. Potter。我们得尽快确认威胁的来源。”Root说道。

“Hermione，你能不能—?”

Hermione无奈地点了点头，开始简明扼要地介绍死亡圣器和伊格图诺斯三兄弟以及他们和Harry的关系。感谢少了提到“伏地魔”时惯常的有的戏剧性惊骇，以及特工们强大的理解能力，Shaw和Root很快就了解了情况。

“......我非常确定这位Joanna Nolan至少把这个事情告诉了她的弟弟，Jonathan Nolan。”Root扬了扬手机，得意地说道，“我黑入了那些可怜的家伙的手机，恢复了已经删除的指示短信。发送短信的人用的是一次性手机，但是我侥幸截取到了买下手机的人的图像。图像模糊不清，但是我提高了画质并运行了一个面部识别程序，又交叉对比了诺兰小姐的社交圈，最终还是找到了这个家伙。Jonathan Nolan，Joanna Nolan的弟弟。你们知道这位Jonathan Nolan先生是否恰好也是一个巫师吗？”

“哦，Joanna Nolan是麻瓜出身，她也没有别的巫师亲戚登记在案。所以我确定她的弟弟是麻瓜。”Hermione说。

“哦，瞧啊，愚蠢的巫师基因遗传规律。”Shaw并不怎么悄悄地在Root的耳边吐槽道。

“Ms. Shaw，巫师遗传学即使在魔法世界也是非常深奥的问题，我们魔法部神秘事务司的人员研究了半个世纪，目前为止仍不能确定—”

“好了好了......我不过是开玩笑而已......你是听不懂笑话吗，万事通小姐？”Shaw翻了个白眼，而坐在Hermione身旁的Harry听了这个称呼之后居然笑出声来，被打断的Hermione气鼓鼓的准备反驳的样子更是让Harry笑得停不下来。

“......听不懂你的。”得益于Harry放在Hermione膝盖上的手，Hermione咽下了即将脱口的驳斥。

“那么这位Mr. Nolan是一个二流麻瓜科学家，在几年前靠一部科幻小说赚了点小钱之后就再也没有什么成就了，”Root插话道，同时把手放在Shaw的大腿上安抚地揉了揉，堪堪救起即将偏离的话题，“据说是因为偏执于他的人工智能有关科幻小说太深，他曾经被送入精神病医院进行治疗。一年前她的姐姐把他接了出来，据说从那之后他就在不停地捣鼓他的小研究。”

“而根据你们的信息，这个小研究应该就是死亡圣器了。所以这就是为什么诺兰想要绑架你，波特先生，而不是要杀死你。”Root笃信地晃了晃手上的手机，“至少，不会让那些小喽啰杀死你。而Hermione则是附加伤害。”

Shaw一向擅长多任务处理，所以她一边对着Root悄悄吐槽着“英国人和他们愚蠢的幽默感”，一边听着Root的介绍并戏谑地朝Root挑挑眉。

讨论对策花费了不少时间，因为Hermione坚持低调行事，尽量不要违反巫师保密条例和英国政府颁布的所有有关法律，而Harry则坚持要避免伤害，要尽量救人而不是杀人。Shaw觉得Hermione简直是女版的哈罗德，而有英雄情节的Harry Potter，就是英国版忘用发胶的里瑟。

“......好吧，就这样。但是在解决这对诺兰姐弟惹出的麻烦之前，我们得住在这，免得再有人找上门来。”Shaw说道。

Harry和Hermione忍住笑，“我们的房子是不可标绘的，而且受赤胆忠心咒的保护，我们确定没有人可以在我们不知情的情况下闯进来。再加上这是栋古老巫师家族的房子，有几打强大的防护咒语保护着房子，我想足够安全了。而且我们还是傲罗出身呢。”

“再安全的地方都有人闯进去过。你们是不是有个什么可以控制别人行为的咒语来着？你们能保证所有知道这所房子的人都不会被控制吗？而且，你们刚刚展示过了那位诺兰小姐是位多么狂热的死亡神器的巫师信徒了。”Shaw面无表情地说道。

Harry和Hermione神情复杂地对视了一眼，想着他们认为最安全的霍格沃茨和古灵阁都不止一次被不速之客闯入过，两人沉默了。

Harry和Hermione神情复杂地对视了一眼，想着他们认为最安全的霍格沃茨和古灵阁都不止一次被不速之客闯入过，两人沉默了。

“不过呢，你们有人能带我出门去拿一下我们的行李，顺便帮忙处理一下我们的装备吗？诺兰姐弟很危险，得时刻做好准备呀。”Root甜甜地说道，语气一点都不像是需要准备的样子。

“实在抱歉。”Hermione突然开口道，“Harry，我们能借一步说话吗？”

Shaw和Root幅度一致，无所谓地耸了耸肩。

于是Hermione率先走向厨房，Harry抱歉地向Shaw和Root点点头，抬腿跟上了Hermione的脚步。

Harry合上厨房的门并顺手施了个闭耳塞听咒，转身看着Hermione。

“Harry，实话说，我觉得她们是对的。我们现在没法确定那个女巫到底接触过什么人，我们只能等到明天去调查那位Mr. Nolan。”

“但是你觉得那两个女人一样很危险，让她们住进来一样有风险，是吗？”

“Harry，那位叫做Root的人是很厉害的黑客，而叫做Shaw的应该是军队出身的特工，两人都身手不凡。她们可绝对不是一般的人。”

“那么我们让他们住在二楼的客房里，再在楼梯口设置防护咒语，你说怎么样？毕竟威胁还没有解除，我们对诺兰们的打算也几乎是一无所知。目前来说和她们合作是最好的选择。”

Hermione叹了口气，挥手解除了门上的咒语，推开了厨房的门：“那我去收拾客房，你能去带Root去拿她们的行李吗？”

Harry点点头，吻了吻Hermione的额头，与她走向相反的方向。

“好了，女士们。Hermione现在去帮你们收拾客房了，而我可以带你们去拿行李。需要打个车什么的吗？”

“呃......我们住客厅也行的。”Shaw说。

“我们坚持，”Harry微笑着说，“英国人巫师的待客之道。”

“哦，真是太感谢你们了，”Root得体地微笑回应道，“不用麻烦太多，我已经叫人把我们的行李送到格里莫10号门口了。”

打开两个女人的两个大行李箱，Harry和Hermione都被深深地震撼了。冲锋枪，手枪，手雷，炸药，窃听器，存货齐全的医疗箱......反正你能想到的装备应有尽有。

Harry一边看着Hermione给特工们的装备进行魔法强化，一边饶有兴趣地欣赏各色武器。

最后Shaw提出要试验一下枪械的抗干扰能力，于是Hermione大幅度地一挥魔杖，整个客厅便扩大了几倍，然后她又甩甩魔杖，凭空变出了一排假人。

Shaw兴奋地试了试她最爱的USP，打光了整整一弹匣的子弹，枪枪爆头。她又把所有的枪支都测试了一遍，愉悦得忽略了Root宠溺地看着她的笑颜。

“我觉得Ms. Shaw看着枪的样子就像你看书的样子一样，都那么全神贯注，那么迷人。”Harry悄声在Hermione耳边说。

“Harry！”Hermione脸色微红，但是不怎么生气地警告道，“有外人在呢。”

“她们大概正忙着呢，”Harry瞥了一眼两个打靶打着打着就越靠越近的两个女人，从他的角度能看到Root在和Shaw讲话，但他听不清内容。不过以Harry对那两个人的有限了解，她们之间的对话肯定不是他想要知道的那种。“我是认真的。我爱你认真的一切样子。”

Hermione搂住Harry的腰，头靠在Harry的胸膛前，小声说道：“谢谢。我也爱你认真工作的样子。不过—”Hermione的声音扬了起来，“这位傲罗先生，有关Ms. Nolan的所有报告和前天牛津郡巫师炸弹案的调查报告你还没交给我呢。”

Harry喟叹一声：“是的，我的威森加摩女士。不过鉴于今天的事情，我有理由要求晚点交报告。而且我还得和金斯莱交涉，诺兰的案子必须列为最高保密级别了。”

Hermione满意地点了点头，吻了吻Harry的脸颊。看着前方的两个女人差不多收拾好装备，她便轻轻离开Harry的怀抱，带领女孩们去客房了。

“......盥洗室在这边，里面有干净的新毛巾。哦对，小心那张沙发，坐在上面太久可能就让它产生要把那个人闷死的想法。你们还有什么需要吗？”

“真是太感谢你们了，安排得真周到。”Root微笑地说道。

“不用谢，你们救了我们，这是应该的。”Hermione笑着回答，互道晚安后便离开了。

上楼之前，Hermione在楼梯口抽出魔杖施了一条咒语。满意地看见一道细线浮现，将楼梯口逐渐封闭并消失之后，Hermione转身上了楼梯—没走几步她就几乎撞上一个黑影—

“—Harry！你真是吓死我了！你在干什么？”Hermione惊魂未定地拿着魔杖指着Harry。

Harry略带尴尬地扬了扬手里的伸缩耳，而Hermione了然地挑挑眉。“你并不完全信任她们，是吗？”

“你自己也说了，她们不是普通人。你不觉得Ms. Shaw在使用枪械的时候过于兴奋，而其他时候又过于冷静了吗？”

“你是想说反社会人格？”Hermione反问。

“我不是很确定，Hermione。你看她对Root的态度，不觉得这又不像是一个反社会人格会做的事吗？”

Hermione笑了，“反社会人格并不一定就会那么糟糕呀，Harry。我觉得Ms. Shaw只是......不那么擅长表达，但是Root肯定能理解她。你看到Root每次看着Shaw的表情了吗？就像是.......克制版的罗密欧看着朱丽叶的样子。而且你看到她们的医疗箱了吗？我敢打赌她们两个人之间Ms. Shaw有医学背景。一个疑似反社会人格的人大概一生都是以救人为工作，我觉得她们或许并没有恶意。”

“不过呢，”Hermione用下巴指了指Harry手里的伸缩耳，“多一层防范总是好的，毕竟，我们让她们的枪可以正常工作了。准备好侵犯隐私权了吗，Harry？”

“当然了，'侵权甚至更糟被开除'女士。”Harry调侃道。

Hermione瞪了Harry一眼，从Harry手中夺下伸缩耳，解开细绳，把耳朵伸到紧闭的房门前。两人把耳朵凑到细绳的绳头上听着，门那头的两个女人的声音就清晰地传了出来，像是打开了收音机一样。

“Sameen， ”一个甜甜的声音说道，“你有追踪器的信号了吗？”

“当然。”一个低沉的声音。

“我们可爱的巫师夫妇没有偷偷跑路或者想来谋杀我们吧？”

“谁知道呢。他们待在楼梯间有一会儿了。考虑到楼梯间是个很适合玩各种play的地方，也不是不能解释为什么他们会在这个时候待在楼梯间里。”

Harry和Hermione震惊地对望了一眼，举着细绳的手僵在半空中。

“哦看在机器的份上，那我们还是不要打开窃听功能了。你也看到了他们两个在我们试枪的时候搂搂抱抱的样子了吧。”

Harry和Hermione脸都红了。两人面面相觑一会儿，不知道是该为自己被安了窃听器却毫无所知而感到生气，还是应该为听到那么劲爆的对话感到害羞。

“我黑进了这房子里唯一的电脑，看样子那只是台Hermione用来处理一些普通的'麻瓜'事务的电脑呢，基本可以排除危险了。”Hermione听出了Root话里的讽刺意味，她眨眨眼，继续听下去。

“哇哦，Sameen，你也应该来试试这张沙发，柔软程度堪比丑娃娃。”

Hermione简直都能想象到Shaw女士一脸嫌弃地翻白眼的样子了。果然，Shaw用一种很嫌弃地声音说道：“那你去抱你的丑娃娃去吧。我可不想被一个世界第一蠢的魔法沙发闷死。”

有脚步的声音传来。“哦哦，亲爱的，说到窒息而亡……你想不想来点窒息play呀～这可是魔—法play哦！”

“嗯哼。等你被那个丑沙发的流苏闷死了，我是不会给你做人工呼吸的。”

“哈！人工呼吸！”Root诱惑地笑着，“我最喜欢你扮医生啦！或者，我们还可以试试其他各种play呢！我是说，这可是一座充满神奇魔法的巫师住宅哦—”

Harry终于从石化状态恢复过来了，率先把绳头远离了耳朵。Hermione则以最快的速度拉回了远在Shaw和Root房门外的伸缩耳，三下两下把伸缩耳收了起来。

“呃......”Harry和Hermione满脸通红，尴尬地对望着。

“这是个错误的决定。”Hermione用几不可闻的声音说道。

“非常不合适。”Harry嗫嚅道。

“但是她们也窃听了我们，我想我们是扯平......了.......吧......？”Hermione小声争辩。

一阵尴尬的沉默横贯在两人之间。好久之后，Harry露出一个苦笑：“我们先去睡了吧。明天还有很多事要做呢。”

Hermione点点头，脸还是红红的，一言不发地拽过Harry上楼去了。

第二天一早，Harry抢在女士们发觉之前解除了防护魔咒，使得她们能完整无缺地走下楼梯。当Harry和Hermione准备吃早餐的时候，他们发现两位特工已经穿戴整齐收拾完毕准备出门了。

Harry本想开口邀请女士们坐下来一起吃早餐，但是想想昨天晚上的精力他就觉得很尴尬，最后还是Hermione开了口：“你们也来吃早餐吗？”

Shaw摇了摇头。“我们准备去侦察一下诺兰的房子，看看能不能挖出点他的计划。越早抓到他越好，毕竟她姐姐被抓的事情很有可能会刺激他更早行动。”Root解释道。

“我们会通知你们的。”Shaw简短地说道，朝Harry和Hermione随意地敬了个礼，和Root一起离开了。

Harry长吁了一口气。

Jonathan Nolan非常乐意对一切愿意听他说话的人宣称他是一个“压抑的变态”，他的宇宙终极梦想就是每个人都应该在孤独中死去。为此，当他从自己的姐姐口中听到有死亡圣器，三者合起来就是死亡的主人的“武器”的时候，他简直是欣喜若狂，以至于忘记了自己姐姐是个女巫的烦恼。

当发现自己姐姐也有利用死亡圣器的意愿之后，Jonathan Nolan就和童年时不曾亲近的姐姐一拍即合，开始了漫长的调查过程。

Joanna Nolan告诉了他死亡圣器的下落，同时也告诉他她要去寻找有关复活石的下落。但自从那之后乔纳森就没有听到姐姐的消息，他相信一定是因为寻找下落不明的复活石耽误了她的时间，于是他决定提前绑架Harry Potter，两样圣器的拥有者，在得到两样圣器的同时说不定还能知道第三件圣器的下落。于是乔纳森匿名买了一部一次性手机，找到了一些专门收钱干活的人，命令他们去绑架Harry Potter—两件死亡圣器的拥有者—不惜一切代价。

眼下，Shaw潜入了Jonathan Nolan的房子，开始寻找一切有用的信息。

Shaw轻松地搞定了门锁，找到了诺兰的笔记本电脑；Root随手就黑了进了诺兰的电脑。

Shaw一边注意着观察情况，一边在房子里寻找其他可利用的信息。她在一张书桌桌板的反面发现了一个密封的文件袋，里面放着Harry Potter的资料，各种关于死亡圣器的传说，几份地图，诺兰姐姐有关利用死亡圣器达到控制人类以及有关获取死亡圣器的详细计划。而她一眼就认出了诺兰名字旁边的标志：那是德西玛的标志。

“Root，怎么回事？这个诺兰到底是什么人？”Shaw把那个标志指给Root看，“你有找到什么吗？”

Root看了一眼那个标志，脸色非常难看：“诺兰的电脑里有一小部分撒马利亚人的数据。令人不解的是，这部分数据甚至都不是诺兰自己的，而是被强行植入的一部分数据。”

“什么样的数据？”

“有关你的。”Root艰难地说，“一些关于模拟的数据。而诺兰似乎把这些当作他小说创作的来源，写了那部关于人工智能之间大战的小说。大概是因为他觉得德西玛的标志很符合他的个性吧，他把那个标志放得到处都是。”

Shaw瞄了一眼诺兰的小说，当她看到了“薛定谔的猫”被用来安慰人的时候，整个脸都黑了。

“是撒马利亚人在彻底崩溃前上传到被它感染过的设备上的一部分数据，”机器这时插嘴道，“撒马利亚人企图把自己的数据代码上传到所有被它感染的设备上，然后再利用它们对付我们—不过别担心，我确保了它没有成功。只不过一些零碎的数据确实还散落在世界各地而我还没有完全清除掉。”

Shaw瞥了一眼因为看到模拟数据而脸色苍白的Root一眼，狠狠地瞪着笔记本电脑上的摄像头，眼里燃烧的怒火几乎要融化了镜头：“你个愚蠢的垃圾AI废物，你这他妈的什么破办事效率啊？”不等机器回答，她就切断了和机器的链接。

Shaw心里诅咒着该死的机器，无言地走上前搂住Root，笨拙地安慰道：“嘿，没事了。我们要让那找死的诺兰尝到苦头，叫他体验一下什么叫被打成筛子。”

Root看着Shaw，眼里闪着晶亮的光芒。好一会儿，她终于轻轻地笑了笑。把拷贝了诺兰电脑里的证据的U盘拔下放进Shaw找到的文件袋里，Root掏出了双枪：“嘿亲爱的，准备好了下一票了吗？”

见Root不再郁郁寡欢了，Shaw松了口气：“就怕你不问呢。”

Shaw和Root于是离开了诺兰的房子，赶往诺兰给绑架者下的指令里提到的一个位于伦敦近郊的一处破败的房子里。

Hermione第一次带着手机还有入耳式耳机走进了魔法部。她有些紧张，不过她掩饰得很好，除了与她近在咫尺的Harry之外无人发现。Harry有力地握住了她的手，这大大安慰了她。Hermione在二楼下了电梯，因为她得先去处理一些威森加摩的事务；而Harry去了一楼，去找金斯莱去了。

几个小时后，通话提示音蹦进了Hermione的耳朵，Hermione一惊，戳开了耳机。“嘿法律执行司司长，”一个甜美的略带轻佻的声音传了出来，“你们能过来一下吗？我们抓到了诺兰。地址已经发到你的手机上了。”在巫师袍口袋深处的手机配合地震动了一下。Hermione小声答应下来，借着桌子的掩护瞄了眼地址，便站起身来。

Hermione写了张便条请假，用魔杖一点，紫色的纸飞机便嗖地飞向了魔法部部长的办公室。

接着，她快步走向傲罗指挥部，叫走了Harry。傲罗指挥部和威森加摩一起出外勤不是什么罕见的事，所以当傲罗们看见Hermione时也毫无异状。就是一对儿工作狂夫妻又在跟进一个案子呗。傲罗西莫斐尼甘喝了口咖啡，心里嘀咕道。

***

快到交易的时间了。Jonathan Nolan兴奋地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，把前几天在黑市买到的一把左轮手枪拔了出来，上了膛。“货”就要到了，但他不能冒险让那些大块头绑架者走漏消息。在黑暗中孤独中死去的人的结局是最完美的，他不介意最先让帮了自己大忙的打手先生们享受这一美好的终结。

接下来，他就可以拿走Harry Potter的隐身衣（因为据说Harry Potter随时携带那件隐身衣），三样圣器之一。然后，他会逼问Harry Potter另外两件圣器的下落，他要是不说的话就用乔安娜给他的吐真剂，据说无论是谁喝了这个药水都一定会说实话。最后，知道了另外两件圣器的下落的乔纳森，将会亲手杀死巫师界伟大的Harry Potter，而死亡圣器里最具威力也是最能实现乔纳森终极目标的圣器就会完完全全属于他了。

正当诺兰美滋滋地做着白日梦的时候，大门突然被踹开了。两个黑衣女人拿着武器闯了进来。不等他开枪，矮个女人射出的两颗子弹就精确地击穿了他的膝盖。

诺兰倒地哀嚎，痛苦地捂住了自己的膝盖。高个子女人踢开了他的枪，双枪毫不留情地指着诺兰的脑袋：“别动。要么我就射穿你的脑袋。”而另一个女人却消失了。

一会儿，矮个的黑发女人回来了：“全部安全。”接着她收起枪，豪不温柔地拽起惨兮兮的诺兰，训练有素地用粗糙的绳子把棕发男人捆得严严实实。

“你喜欢玩俄罗斯转盘么？诺兰？”Shaw冷冷地问道，捡起了地上的手枪，看都不看就卸下了五颗子弹，然后随手拨了拨转轮。“我扣下扳机时有六分之一的几率会杀了你；如果没有杀死你，我备用枪里的子弹就会杀死你。估计你是喜欢的，像你这样的逊毙了的科学怪人都喜欢这种随机的叠加态。”

Root歪了歪脑袋，用一种“没办法”的眼神看了Shaw一眼。

扣动扳机的声音毫无预兆地连响了六声。

诺兰仍旧活得好好的，尽管失血让他的面色苍白。好吧，没那么好，因为他被连续的扣扳机声吓得魂飞魄散，尿了一裤子。

“Loser.”Shaw冷笑道，“这里面曾经只装了五颗子弹。”

一声爆响，Harry和Hermione凭空出现在稀薄的空气中，举着魔杖走进了破败的房子。

尽管室内混合着血腥气和尿骚味，Harry和Hermione也没有表现出一点退缩。

“搜了身吗？”Harry问道。

Root掏出一个小瓶子，递给了他。Harry打开了瓶子闻了闻：“无色无味，可能是吐真剂。”有医学背景的Shaw翻了个白眼。

“Jonathan Nolan，”Hermione冷静地说道，“你为什么要绑架Harry Potter？”

 

痛哭流涕的诺兰一五一十地讲述了他的想法和计划。

即使是见过各种黑巫师的Harry和Hermione也被这个诺兰姐弟扭曲变态的想法给震惊了。

当诺兰讲完他和他姐姐的所有计划之后，一直在冷眼观看的Shaw突然抽出了枪。左轮手枪速射的声音伴随着一阵硝烟在破旧的房子里炸开，Harry和Hermione被震得吓了一跳。轻烟散开后，Harry和Hermione看见了一个眉心正中，心脏和腹部共中五枪的诺兰。

“Ms. Shaw！”Hermione不可思议地大喊道，“你杀了我们的证人！”

“Oops.魔法干扰。这枪不是我的。”Shaw砰地把枪扔在桌上，面无表情地说。

“—你也看到了，这位Mr. Nolan是死不悔改的那种人。”Root插进来说道，“你甚至很难给他定罪，因为牵涉了太多机密，不是吗？即使让他作证也不是什么好的选择，因为他是个—'麻瓜'。”

Hermione刚想反驳，而Root强势地继续说道：“反正，我们也弄到了足够的证据，可以给Joanna Nolan的案子结案了。这儿。”Root朝巫师夫妻抛过一个文件袋。

Harry Potter，霍格沃茨最年轻的找球手，傲罗指挥部最年轻的部长，轻松在袋子砸到人之前抓住了它。

Shaw和Root动作一致地挑了挑眉。

“可是你们仍然杀了他！”Hermione叫道。

Shaw和Root不甚在意地耸耸肩。“他知道的太多了。而且对社会安全稳定有重大威胁。”Root说。

“他惹毛我了。”Shaw冷漠道。

 

“是因为他知道了有关什么'机器'有关的事情吗，让我猜猜，有关一个人工智能？”Hermione试探地问到。

 

Shaw掏出了枪。Harry见状警告性地抬高了魔杖。Root挑起嘴角，轻松地说:“放松一下，各位。聪明的女士。你是什么时候发现的？”

 

“你和'机器'第一次联系上的时候。我当时仅仅解除了魔法对手机的干扰，但是在我们房子里并没有信号，按理说你不可能接到那通电话。所以我想，只有一个非常高级的存在才可以做到。再加上'机器'这个称呼……所以我的猜测是一个真正的人工智能，是吗？”

 

Shaw和Root对望了一眼。

 

“哦，你真是太机智了，”Root甜美地笑着，“所以我想以你的头脑，完美解决诺兰案子不是问题。从技术上来说，我们，你们也从来没有来过这里，你们是从匿名线人那儿得到的情报。都是些官样文章，你懂的，法律执行司司长大人。”说着就要离开。

 

“别动。”一直没说话的Harry突然开口了，“把你们的枪放下。”

 

“你们知道了巫师界的事情，而你们也不该知道。你们是怎么知道Hermione是司长的？”

 

Shaw面无波澜，一动不动地用枪指着对面的巫师。“想比比谁动手速度快吗？”

 

“好了好了，我们陷入僵局了，不是吗？”Root戏剧性地叹口气，“我就知道。谢谢你的提醒。”

 

“你们巫师有巫师的办法，我们'麻瓜'也有'麻瓜'的办法。”Root耸了耸肩，“你们知道了我们的秘密，而我们知道了你们的，我们扯平了，不是吗？”

 

“Sameen的出枪速度无人能敌。”Root的声音里带着掩饰不住的骄傲，心里不禁想起Shaw在里瑟之前开枪射中自己的事情来了，“你们不会想和她比的。我们做个交易如何？你们的秘密在我们这儿很安全。作为交换，关于机器的事情你们也必须保守下来。”

 

“那我们该怎么相信你呢？”

 

“哦，不必了，她永远在看着，不是吗？”Root朝巫师们抛了个媚眼，露出了无懈可击的自信微笑。

 

Shaw翻了个白眼。“如果要是你们说出了我们的事情……我会找到你们，不管你们是不是住在没有标绘出来的蝙蝠洞里。”

 

“走吧，亲爱的，我们还有个车展和武器展没有看呢。”Root灿烂地对Shaw笑着，仿佛不曾杀了人，也不曾威胁了一旁的巫师。

Shaw又翻了个白眼，仍旧持着枪，背朝Harry和Hermione地离开，消失在了门口。

 

“我真不敢相信就这么让她们走了！她们可是危险人物！”Hermione一边收拾着狼藉的现场，一边念叨道。

 

“放松，Hermione。”Harry安慰道，“你不还说她们没有恶意嘛。我相信她们。”

 

Hermione拉下脸，“那你得赶快把证据给我整理出来，越早越好。”

 

Harry做了鬼脸:“遵命，司长女士。”

***

 

Harry和Hermione幻影移行回到部里，马不停蹄地处理这案件，争取早日结案。

 

等他们终于下班回家的时候，下弦月已经挂在了夜空中。

从无人的地铁站里出来，Harry无意听见了站警桌上忘关的广播:两个女性嫌犯驾车正朝伦敦特夫内尔公园站方向逃逸……

 

Harry想了想，不禁笑了笑。他拉住Hermione的手，正准备横跨马路的时候，一辆拉风的白色捷豹概念跑车突然从拐角出现，接着嗖地从他们身边窜过。几辆拉着警笛的警车在后面远远地追着捷豹。

 

Harry分明看到了身体抵着方向盘的Root朝他们丢下了个风情万种的媚眼。

 

Harry和Hermione吓得冲回了格里莫12号。

 

“两名嫌疑人在武器展上劫走了一大批最新式武器，包括一款新型单兵火箭炮……目前尚不清楚这批武器流向何处，国际刑警组织表示正在全力追查此案……”Hermione走上前关掉了收音机，对Harry说:“关于Shaw和Root，我唯一肯定的是她们绝对不会让那批武器落入坏家伙们的手里……”

 

Harry笑了，说:“我相信。我敢打赌Ms. Shaw一定会妥善处理那批武器的。谁不想在辛苦工作后放松放松呢。”

 

“很快就要复活节了。等审判一结束，我们带上莉莉去美国休个假怎么样？金斯莱一定不会拒绝的。”

 

Hermione微笑:“当然。但是别吃美式快餐，对牙齿和体重都不好。”

 

Harry大笑。

***

Shaw开着还未公开的捷豹超跑以200码的高速狂飙在凌晨伦敦无人的街头上，后尾箱放着她的火箭炮新宠，身上盘着Root（因为Root的腿实在太长了），朝一个港口奔去，因为Root说那里有一群毒贩子可以给她释放体内的肾上腺素。

 

这趟来英国处理号码的经历还不赖，肖心想。

 

Sameen式人形沙发，比丑娃娃或这格里莫广场里的那个“窒息”沙发要舒服上一千倍。根慵懒地玩弄着肖的发梢，心满意足地想着。

FIN


End file.
